ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Kusy
Kusy (Jakub Sokołowski) (Paweł Królikowski) – pierwszoplanowa postać serialu Ranczo i filmu Ranczo Wilkowyje. Prawdziwe imię Kusego to Jakub (odc. 42 - Śluby i rozstania), a nazwisko Sokołowski (odc. 90). Jego żoną jest główna bohaterka - Lucy Wilska. Małżeństwo doczekało się córki - Dorotki. Kusy jest wykształconym, inteligentnym czterdziestolatkiem, artystą – maluje obrazy, woli wielką sztukę od komercji, czyli "malowania diabłów". Po śmierci żony na długi czas popadł w alkoholizm, jednak dzięki Lucy udało mu się z nałogu wyrwać. Z wzajemnością zakochany w Amerykance, dla niej był gotów nawet umrzeć – chciał rzucić się pod autobus do Lublina, jednak ostatecznie dostał się pod koła roweru Solejuka. 'Przed akcją serialu' Kusy jest rodowitym mieszkańcem Wilkowyj, najprawdopodobniej studiował na ASP malarstwo. Ożenił się z pewną kobietą, która zginęła w wywołanym przez Kusego pożarze. Pożar był spowodowany tym, że malarz zasnął z zapalonym papierosem w swoim domu, który w wyniku zaprószenia ognia spłonął. Sam Kusy także został ranny - belka przygniotła mu nogę, w wyniku czego do tej pory na nią utyka. Jakub nie wspomina o swojej byłej żonie, chociaż pewnie była mu bardzo bliska. Po jej śmierci wpadł w alkoholizm, na nogi próbowała postawić go Babcia Lucy, której Kusy do tej pory jest niezmiernie wdzięczny za opiekę i schronienie. Po wypadku żył z prac dorywczych, wrócił do malowania dopiero w 2 serii serialu. 'Seria 1' W pierwszej serii poznajemy Kusego jako alkoholika, ale człowieka jednak bardzo mądrego i zaradnego. Mieszka w zniszczonej kanciapie na terenie posiadłości Lucy - dziedziczki wilkowyjskiego dworku. Początkowo pomaga Więcławskiemu pogorszyć wizerunek domu, by Amerykanka tanio sprzedała go wójtowi, jednak później zakochuje się w kobiecie i pragnie, by została w Polsce na stałe. Kusy czuje się zakłopotany i niewarty tak zadbanej i inteligentnej kobiety, jaką jest jego ukochana Lucy, więc flirtuje z Wioletką, śliczną miejscową barmanką, tym bardziej, iż jest zazdrosny, że Amerykanka spotyka się z Witebskim. Kusy, po małym wypadku, kiedy jechał pijany rowerem i wpadł na pień drzewa, toczy walkę z Lucy o zerwanie z jego nałogiem - alkoholizmem. Niestety wszelkie próby zaprzestania picia okazują się nieudane i dopiero po porwaniu Amerykanki przez Hadziuka i Solejuka, Kusy postanawia zerwać z uzależnieniem, po to by ratować kochaną kobietę. Na własne życzenie, doktor Wezół wszywa Kusemu preparat, który w połączeniu z alkoholem zabija. Po dwóch miesiącach od początków abstynencji, Kusy znów sięga ze wzruszenia po alkohol, widząc, że Lucy przygotowała mu schludny pokój w jej dworku. Mężczyzna, pamiętny tego, ze ma wszyty pod skórę zabójcze lekarstwo, bardzo boi się śmierci i w jej obliczu wyznaje Lucy Wilskiej miłość, która na szczęście jest odwzajemniona przez kobietę. Historia kończy się szczęśliwie, bo okazuje się, że doktor wszył Kusemu witaminy, a nie zabójczy preparat. Jednak Kusy przeżył wielkie chwile grozy i w rezultacie nie bierze od tej pory ani grama alkoholu do ust. Po gminnych wyborach Amerykanka i mężczyzna spędzają razem noc. 'Seria 2' Po niespełnionej nocy z Lucy, Kusy postanawia od niej odejść, tłumacząc, że nie chce zmarnować życia tak wyjątkowej osobie. Według niego ukochana zasługuje na kogoś bardziej wartościowego. Amerykanka nie potrafi przekonać Kusego do stworzenia wspólnego związku i niejako zastępczo podsuwa mu pomysł powrotu do malarstwa. Mężczyzna podchwyci pomysł, ale maluje abstrakcje, niezrozumiałe dla większości mieszkańców Wilkowyj. Lucy, w trosce o ukochanego, prosi swoich znajomych - Jerrego i księdza o kupienie kilku dzieł miejscowego malarza. Ku zdziwieniu Kusego, na zakup daje się namówić także wójt gminy. Kusy snuje podejrzenia, które okazują się prawdą - mężczyzna znajduje obrazy kupione przez Jerrego w piwnicy i wścieka się na Lucy, że chciała go oszukać. W złości postanawia on zająć się malowaniem czegoś, co wszystkim będzie się podobało - czyli obrazów przestawiających konkrety - Diabły. Jako agentkę do sprzedaży dzieł zatrudnia Klaudię, córkę wójta. Po namalowaniu kliku "Diabłów Podlaskich" ''i przestrodze Księdza o ulegnięciu fascynacji złu - chęci pozyskania pieniędzy, Kusy postanawia wrócić do malowania ulubionych abstrakcji, co powoduje niezadowolenie wójtówny i brak pieniędzy na raty za samochód Lucy. W rezultacie auto wraca do byłego właściciela, jednak Kusy czuje się spełniony artystycznie przez tworzenie takich obrazów. Kiedy Lucy organizuje przyjęcie urodzinowe dla wójta i księdza, nie wierzy on w możliwość powodzenia próby pojednania zwaśnionych braci. W trakcie imprezy, na której Piotr i Paweł fałszywie się godzą, Kusy zdaje swoje życie na łaskę przeznaczenia, aby ono zadecydowało o tym, czy powinien być z ukochaną Amerykanką. Rzuca się pod autobus do Radzynia z myślą, że jeśli przeżyje, wyzna swoje wielkie uczucie spadkobierczyni dworku - jednakże w rezultacie Kusy wpada pod koła roweru Solejuka i wychodzi z kraksy bez szwanku. Po przyjęciu urodzinowym wyznaje bezgraniczną miłość Lucy, daje możliwość stworzenia związku i spędza z nią spełnioną noc przy wystrzałach sztucznych ogni. 'Seria 3' Kusy i Lucy tworzą nadal bardzo szczęśliwą parę, jednak zatajają swoje uczucia przed społecznością Wilkowyj, ponieważ oboje wiedzą, że na wsi nieformalne związki nie są tolerowane. Skrzętnie ukrywaną tajemnicę komplikuje jednak pojawienie się Czerepacha, który zakłada na wsi radio. Oczywiście nie jest to czysty interes, ponieważ były sekretarz gminy dopuszcza się założenia podsłuchu w darmowych odbiornikach radiowych, które zostają dostarczone do każdego wilkowyjskiego domu. Ku nieszczęściu zakochanej pary, odgłosy ich miłosnych igraszek nagrywają się na taśmy i wkrótce dzięki Radiu Wilkowyje cała społeczność tej wsi dowiaduje się o zażyłych relacjach łączących Amerykankę z Kusym. Wtedy też wybucha konflikt z proboszczem, który nie może tolerować nieformalnego związku jego parafian. Duchowny stwierdza, że nie radzi sobie ze sprawami Wilkowyj i postanawia spełnić się jako misjonarz w Afryce. Kontrę stawia Kusy z ukochaną - razem dochodzą do wniosku, że nie będą gorszyć dalej księdza i innych parafian - to oni zamierzają opuścić wieś. Tą niefortunną sytuację pomaga rozwiązać kuria, która zsyła księdzu proboszczowi nowego, sprawiającego problemy wikarego. Natomiast zakochana para obiecuje, że w przyszłości sformalizuje swój związek. W ostatnim odcinku III serii Kusy, na ślubie Stacha i Michałowej, dowiaduje się, że Lucy spodziewa się dziecka. 'Seria 4' Kusy, po wielu perypetiach, bierze kościelny ślub z Lucy - w tym odcinku widzowie dowiadują się, że ma on na thumb|320px|Kusy, Lucy i Dorotkaimię Jakub. Wcześniej parze rodzi się córeczka - Dorotka. Świeżo upieczony ojciec odnosi się do dziecka z nadopiekuńczością i zbytnią troską, czego szczególnym wyrazem jest sytuacja, gdy wyparza i szoruje wszystkie meble w dworku, aby dziecko nie nabawiło się jakiś chorób. Po raz kolejny Kusy daje wyraz swojej bezgranicznej miłości do Dorotki, gdy przed jej chrztem dokładnie czyści i poleruje kościół, aby wyeliminować wszelkie zarazki i bakterie. Witebski, po napisaniu swojej pierwszej książki, proponuje mu, żeby został jego wydawcą. Kusy godzi się, a książka Tomka - powieść dla kobiet - odnosi wielki sukces na rynku. Mężczyzna bierze udział w potyczkach pomiędzy zastraszającymi wieś mafiozami a społecznością Wilkowyj oraz, poprzez swoją żonę, doprowadza do wypędzenia mafii z tej małej miejscowości. Jakub ma spore wątpliwości co do startu Lucy w wyborach do gminy, ale pomimo tego całym sercem wspiera swoją ukochaną. Jest bardzo szczęśliwy, że jego żona w ostatnim odcinku zostaje wybrana na wójta. 'Seria 5' Z racji tego, że jego żona jest wójtem, na Kusego spada większość obowiązków związanych z zajmowaniem się domem oraz małą Dorotką. Artysta, mimo trudności, radzi sobie z nimi. Jako wydawca odnosi kolejny sukces - wydaje napisaną przez Solejukową książkę o pierogach, która staje się bestsellerem. Znacznie gorzej idzie mu z Witebskim - przez całą V serię usiłuje zmusić go do napisania kolejnej książki, jednak poloniście idzie to bardzo opornie - dopiero w ostatnim odcinku książka zostaje ukończona. Za to jest świadkiem miłosnych perypetii między Tomkiem a policjantką Francescą - najpierw swoim zjawieniem się w domu Witebskiego przerywa im romantyczne spotkanie, za co zostaje obezwładniony i skuty kajdankami przez Włoszkę; później daje Tomkowi schronienie, gdy ten przestraszył się konkretnych małżeńskich planów swojej ukochanej i uciekł przed nią, aż w końcu pomógł profesorowi ponownie skontaktować się z Francescą, widząc, że polonista strasznie cierpi z powodu utraty ukochanej. Pewnego wieczoru małżeński spokój jego i Lucy przerywa pojawienie się Grażyny - siostry jego zmarłej pierwszej żony. Szwagierka postanowiła czasowo podrzucić im swoją dorastającą córkę Kingę, a sama wyjechać do Niemiec. Kusy kategorycznie odmawia, jednak Grażyna zachowała się wyjątkowo bezczelnie i o świcie wyjechała z Wilkowyj, zostawiając Kingę w dworku. Nastolatka okazała się osobą o trudnym charakterze, bezkompromisową i nieuznającą autorytetów. Próby rozmowy z nią początkowo spełzają na niczym, z czasem jednak i on, i Lucy znajdują z Kingą wspólny język. Gdy część społeczeństwa daje wyraz niezadowolenia ze sprawowania rządów Lucy i zbliża się referendum w sprawie jej odwołania, Kusy ponownie wspiera swoją ukochaną, a pomaga mu w tym Kinga. W ostatnim odcinku wraca Grażyna i chce zabrać córkę ze sobą, nie zważając na to, że Kinga bardzo chce zostać, a małżeństwo Kusych również chce ją zatrzymać w Wilkowyjach. Ostatecznie jednak, pod wpływem rozmowy z księdzem wikarym, Grażyna zmienia zdanie i pozwala Kindze dalej mieszkać u szwagra. 'Ranczo Wilkowyje' Kusy z Lucy są już parą, jednak ich szczęście zostaje pewnego dnia przerwane przez niespodziewanie pojawienie się byłego męża Lucy zza oceanu - Louisa. Okazało się, ża Amerykanin nie dopełnił formalności rozwodowych i - z formalnego punktu widzenia - on i Lucy nadal są małżeństwem. Rozgoryczony Kusy wyprowadza się z dworku, i mimo nalegań Lucy o powrót, za radą księdza postanawia usunąć się z jej życia. Ze smutku popada z powrotem w alkoholizm. Któregoś dnia dowiaduje się od dzieci Solejuków o nieczystych zamiarach Louisa względem Amerykanki. Bierze sprawy w swoje ręce, z pomocą bywalców Ławeczki łapie nieproszonego przybysza w pułapkę i za pomocą tortur wymusza na nim przyznanie się do wszystkiego. Okazuje się, że eksmężowi Lucy chodziło o odziedziczenie miliona dolarów w spadku po ciotce żony - pod warunkiem, że nadal będa małżeństwem. Potem Amerykanin im ucieka i we czwórkę gonią go - ucieczka i pościg odbywa się za pomocą skradzionych furmanek konnych. Finał pościgu ma miejsce pod kościołem, gdzie ksiądz wspólnie z policjantem zapobiegają samosądowi na Kusym, Louisie i ławkowiczach przez właścicieli skradzionych furmanek. Na plebanii Kusy opowiada o wszystkim, czego dowiedział się od Louisa - ten zaś grozi mu, że wniesie oskarżenie o porwanie. Lucy daje pisemne upoważnienie Louisowi do odebrania spadku, po czym nakazuje mu się wynosić i dać Kusemu spokój. Amerykanin wyjeżdża z Wilkowyj, a Kusy i Lucy znów są szczęśliwą parą. Obrazy Ciekawostki *Którejś nocy Kusy zasnął nad szklanką, z zapalonym papierosem w dłoni. Stary drewniany dom nie potrzebował więcej – spłonął do szczętu, wraz ze wszystkimi obrazami Kusego. Samego Kusego ludzie zdążyli wyciągnąć spod płonącej belki, która przygniotła mu nogę. Od tej pory został Kusym – wiejskim kuternogą bez niczego, poza skłonnością do szklanki, żyjącym z drobnych sum za dorywcze prace.Wypowiedź "admina" na Forum Ranczersów W pożarze zginęła żona Kusego. *Kusy, podobnie jak proboszcz, występuje we wszystkich odcinkach Rancza. *Kusy ma rewolwer Nagant po dziadku, który napadał na banki. Cytaty *'"Kusy jestem, to kuse życie do mnie pasuje."' - o sobie *'"Są ludzie którzy twierdzą, że piwo jest napojem chłodzącym, ja aż tak bezczelny nie jestem."' *'"Na co ma się wójt na biednej dziewczynie tuczyć? I tak już jest gruby" ' *'"Nie wąchaj mnie, nie wąchaj, trzeźwy jestem. Nie wierzysz? (westchnienie) Ja też nie wierzę..."' do psa Hotdoga *'"Na miłość nigdy nie jest za późno, za to na samotność zawsze jest za wcześnie."' *'"Serce? Taki biznesmen to serce w banku pod pierwszy kredyt zastawia i po odbiór się nie zgłasza."' - o Więcławskim *"'Wszystko co z Wioletką związane jest grzeszne"' - o Wioletce *'"Przecież Amerykanie są kompletnie pozbawieni poczucia realizmu. (...) Od kiedy wylądowali na Księżycu, to wydaje im się, że wszystko jest możliwe."' *'"Nie ma żadnych bakterii. Robaki je zjadły."' *'"Słyszałeś? A ty będziesz następny, każe ci rzucić szczekanie."' *'"Nie można być przez pół tygodnia cnotliwą żoną, a przez drugą połowę pracować w domu publicznym."' - o sztuce *'"Taki prosty posterunkowy, a w środku czysty Szekspir."' - o policjancie Staśku *'"Artysta jest jak lekarz - dla mnie ciało no to są linie, owale..."' - o sztuce *'"Najgorsze, że Wójt nieszczepiony jest - żeby jaką francą nam tych piesków nie zaraził."' - o wójcie *'"Ja Ciebie codziennie szukam, Lucy. A jak znajduję to nie mogę uwierzyć, że jeszcze nie odeszłaś."' - o Lucy *'"Bo to to to nie jest żadna subkultura, tylko normalna łobuzerka i prostactwo umysłowe."' - o subkulturze skinheadów *'"Cywilizacja odwraca się od ludzkości."' *'"Hmm.. Ja nie jestem ani odpowiedni, ani odpowiedzialny."' - o sobie *'"Ja nie znam żadnego takiego ładnego chłopaka."' - o Lucy *'"Ot, kobiety. Duchowi memu dała w pysk i poszła."' - o Lucy (cytat z "Fantazego" Juliusza Słowackiego) *'"Żeby czyjeś głupie gadanie nad własne szczęście przełożyć, taki głupi, to nawet ja nie jestem"' *'"Aaa jak sprawa honorowa to wskakuj!"' - do Pietrka *'"I co taki zapracowany jesteś, że nie masz nawet czasu sukcesu odnieść?!"' - do Witebskiego *'"Jam częścią tej siły, która wiecznie zła pragnąc, wiecznie dobro czyni."' - o propozycji Wójta, by Lucy poparła go w wyborach na senatora, w zamian za poparcie jej w referendum (cytat z ''Fausta J.W. Goethego) *'"Na naukę każda pora dobra."' *'"Najpierw uratowałaś psa, potem mnie, teraz konia. Aż się boję, co będzie następne. '- do Lucy *'"Kurczę, wpół do dwunastej!"' - do Lucy, kiedy Dorotka nie wyrażała chcęci słuchania bajki *'"Wydaje mi się, że taki bolesny sekret ludzkości polega na tym, że ludzie się tylko starzeją, a nie dorastają."' Zobacz też *Lucy Wilska *Dorotka *Kinga *Dworek Lucy *Hot Dog Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie